1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chemiluminescence device which is utilized for signs, fishing tackles, lighting equipment, accessories, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 12 illustrates a conventional chemiluminescence device for attractions and accessories.
Referring to FIG. 12, reference numeral 51 designates a transparent cylindrical sealed container. A sealed tube 52 made of glass is arranged in the sealed container 51. First liquid A which emits light chemically when it mixes with second liquid B is charged in the sealed container 51 and the second liquid B is contained in the sealed tube 52. When the sealed tube 52 is broken by bending the sealed container 51 and then the first liquid A mixes with the second liquid B, light is emitted from the chemiluminescence device.
Incidentally, there is a demand to prolong an emitting period during which the chemiluminescence device emits light and to increase luminous intensity. To prolong the emitting period and to increase the luminous intensity, an amount of either the liquid A or the liquid B must be increased. In the chemiluminescence device shown in FIG. 12, however, when either the diameter or the length of the sealed container 51 is increased to increase the volume thereof, the following problem arises. Namely, a problem arises in that the sealed container 51 cannot be bent when the diameter of the sealed container 51 is increased. Also, when the length of the sealed container 51 is increased, the length of the chemiluminescence device cannot be determined to be a suitable length for use.